It is desirable to provide a plastic garment hanger that can show information about the merchandise on display. Several types of garment hangers having an information tab on the base of the hook connecting it to the body of the hanger, are known. For instance, they are often used for displaying children clothes. The information tab used on each of these hangers are often times irremovable. For the ones that are removable, they are usually adapted to be used specifically with one type of hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,469 is concerned with an identification clip adapted to be secured on a garment hanger. The identification clip according to the invention is not manually removable. Furthermore, it is made to fit the clip holder of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,608 is concerned with an identification tab that is irremovably secured to a garment hanger. The purpose of providing such tab is to prevent accidental removal of the tab from the garment hanger, once it is mounted on the latter by a store clerk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 is concerned with a removable and changeable tab for a garment hanger. The tab is simple in structure in that it is moulded in one piece. However, it does not seem to be designed to fit a wide range of tab holders.